1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flatbed truck trailers and the like which use tie-down straps to hold cargo on the trailer's bed. Heretofore independent winches are secured along the side of the trailer bed from which hold down straps extend.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different winch mounting configurations, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,520,555, 4,369,009, 4,382,736, 5,118,232 and 5,234,298.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,555 a bale pack tie down device is disclosed in which multiple tie down engagement body members are used to extend from the trailer-bed to tension tie down ropes extending opposite sides of the trailer.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,009 a load carrying system which uses a single winch is disclosed with a continuous tie down cable that extends over the load and then over multiple support guides associated with the winch.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,736 a belt winch mounting apparatus for a trailer is disclosed having a self-contained winch assemblies that are selectively positioned along a mounting rod. Each of the assemblies hang from the rod by a mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,232 is directed to a quick tie system having opposing tie down drive shafts both driven from a central gear box rotating the drive shafts in oppositely disposed directions by a chain drive so as to provide a winch element on opposite sides of the trailer.